User blog:Roznjativ/kohan
1. Вступ ' 'Девід-Герберт Лоуренс (1885-1930) - англійський поет і романіст, есеїст і драматург, дослідник, культури і творець оригінального світового вчення, що став вельми популярним в інтелігентських колах Заходу 1920-х років. Його найвідоміший роман "Коханець леді Чаттерлей", який оповідає про любов молодої заміжньої аристократки до простого єгеря, зразу ж після свого виходу в 1928 році був заборонений в Англії і США як ображаючий суспільну моральність, тираж підлягав конфіскації. Лише в 1960 році, через 32 роки після написання романа, англійське видавництво «Пенгвін букс» наважується випустити в світ повне видання романа. Реакція йде негайно: проти видавництва порушується справа по звинуваченню в публікації непристойної літератури. За судовим процесом стежила вся країна. Суд виніс рішення на користь «Пенгвін букс», і це мало дуже важливі наслідки: була відкрита дорога для видання в країні таких раніше заборонених шедеврів, як „Улісс Джойса”, „Лоліта” Набокова і багатьох інших. Саме з того часу, після другої сексуальної революції, роман Лоуренса увійшов до кола серйозних досліджень літературознавців. Процес «розкріпачення» в літературі відбувався практично одночасно з виникненням і розповсюдженням психоаналізу. Коли новиною були відкриття Бернара і Шарко, проінформована еліта, що збиралася у Гонкурів, із захватом обговорювала клінічні випадки німфоманії, істерії, сатиріазису і їх наукові пояснення. Такі case studies, як гонкурівська «Жерміні Ласерте» і «Тереза Ракен», з'являються ще до того, як Фрейд починає стажування в Сальпетрієрській школі. Інтерес до проблем статі зростає в 80-90-і роки. Відкрите обговорення питань, пов'язаних з людською сексуальністю, стає нормою у філософії, есеїстиці і все більш частою темою в літературі - це і Отто Вейнінгер, і Розанов, і Стріндберг, і, звичайно, натуралісти - в першу чергу Золя і Мопассан, про які Г. Джеймс колись іронічно помітив: «Ces messieurs, здається, вважають, що в світі немає нічого, окрім органів розмноження». Проте, табу залишалося вельми відчутним в літературі до першої світової війни. Фрейдівська метафора сексуальності, яка була буквально усвідомлена, виявилася квінтесенцією і обгрунтовуванням змін, освячених тепер авторитетом науки. Психоаналіз і перша світова війна каталізували процес - в 10-20-і роки здійснюється перша сексуальна революція в західній культурі. Особливу роль в цьому зіграла і війна - що було, звичайно ж, не простим збігом. Вже багато пізніше, в 60-х роках, один відомий модельєр сформулював універсальний закон, відзначивши, що поділ спідниць спрямовується вгору, як тільки розжарюється міжнародна атмосфера. Короткі спідниці, нові танці - шейк, кейкуок, фокстрот, джаз, емансипація, сюрреалізм, «спортинг лайф», гостре жадання життя - особливо гостре від близькості смерті, яка дивилася в обличчя солдату на полях першої світової, - ці штрихи в портреті початку сторіччя залишилися і в літературі. «Тілесність» і «речовинність» нової літератури найтіснішим чином пов'язана з новим психологізмом. Йдеться про „тіло, що заговорило”, мову тіла, про використовування тілесності для передачі душевного стану. Проте, «сама по собі тема неспівпадання потягів жіночого серця і нав'язаних їй суспільством соціальних ролей, - пише М. Клімова вже в наші дні, - далеко не нова і є однією з вічних тем світової літератури. Але якщо пушкінська Тетяна відкидає домагання того, хто їй подобається, кинувши йому на прощання знамениту фразу: "Но я другому отдана, я буду век ему верна" (цей вчинок приводив у захват Достоєвського)..., то героїня романа Лоуренса леді Чаттерлей облишає свого чоловіка, немічного аристократа, заради простого дроворуба. І хоча дроворуб становить класичний тип чоловіка-самця, ці якості вже не несуть в собі ніякого соціального навантаження. Навпаки, вчинок леді Чаттерлей глибоко асоціальний. В скандальному романі Лоуренса якнайповніші виразилася криза зовні благополучної Вікторіанської епохи, а сам роман немов знаменує собою кінець 19 століття»1. В літературі XX ст. майже усюди відчутно вплив психоаналізу - як непрямий, прихований, так і лобовий, явний. Поява теорії Фрейда, зрозуміло, була не єдиною причиною звільнення західної культури від табу на сексуальність. Психологія і в першу чергу психоаналіз зробили неможливим для літератури залишатися на позиціях століття XIX у зображенні внутрішнього світу людини - сама ідея психологізму в літературі стала абсолютно іншою. Фрейд відкрив доступ в комору, повну таємниць. Його ідеї лягли в основу таких напрямів, як експресіонізм, екзистенціалізм, сюрреалізм, «театр абсурду», зробили безпосередній вплив на творчість таких майстрів, як Ф. Кафка, Д. Джойс, Ж. Сартр, А. Камю, а також на письменників-реалістів Д.Г. Лоуренса, Р. Міллера, Т. Уїльямса. Знаменно, що вже на початку 30-х років «Коханець леді Чаттерлей» був перекладений на російську мову і виданий в Берліні. Російська інтелігенція виявилася краще, ніж публіка європейська, підготовлена до сприйняття «нової літератури». Вже з початку 10-х років фрейдизм і психоаналіз були однією з важливих складових російського інтелектуального життя. І російська еміграція «першої хвилі» привезла з собою до Європи дух сексуального розкріпачення і емансипованої жіночності. Першим перекладачем романа Д. Лоуренса теж стала жінка, Т.І. Лещенко. Вона згадувала: «Роман уразив мене своєю цнотливістю, чесним ставленням до любові. Книга мені дуже сподобалася тим, що сприймалася мною як важкуватий ляпас англійському лицемірству»2. Інший переклад романа був здійснений сучасними перекладачами І. Багровим (розділи 1-9) і М. Литвіновою (розділи 11-19) і опублікований в 1990 р. журналом «Іноземна література». Третій – В. Чухно в 2001 р. Починаючи з 60-х років, про Лоуренса і його роман починає виходити маса статей, книг, досліджень. Його вивчення включається в учбові програми і Радянського Союзу. Пишуть про нього: Жантієва Д.Г. – стаття про Лоуренса в книзі «Английский роман ХХ века, 1918–1939» (1965), Пальцев Н.М. – глава «Проблема романа в литературно-критических работах Д.Г. Лоуренса» в книзі «Проблемы английской литературы XIX и XX веков» (1974). Виходить декілька видань його романа з передмовами – Пальцева Н.М. (1985), Андрєєвої И.С. (1990), Медведєва Ф.Н. (1990), Ісламової А.К. (2000), В. Чухно (2001). В зарубіжному літературознавстві виходять у світ монографії Аллена У. «Традиція і мрія» (1970), Р. Сейла. Ярим захисників романа виступила Анаїс Нін. Її перша публікація "Д.-Г. Лоуренс. Містика сексу" з'явилася в листопадовому номері "Канадського форуму" 1960 р., безгонорарного літературного і соціологічного журналу, що виходив в Торонто. Потім – обширне дослідження про творчість Лоуренса. В квітні 1932 року Едвард Тітюс, власник книгарні і видавництва в Парижі, випустить книгу Анаїс Нін "Лоуренс: дослідження непрофесіонала" тиражем в 500 нумерованих примірників. До кінця століття інтерес до романа зростає. Лоуренс неодноразово перевидається, до його роману пишуть передмови: Чухно В. (2001), Клімова М. Ім'я Лоуренса незмінно згадується в модерністських дослідженнях: Сурова Ю.О. „Человек в модернистской культуре», Клімова М. «Человек глазами...» (1997), Таскаева С.Ю. «Творчество Дж.Р.Р.Толкина и английский модернизм» (1997). Проте, при такій великій кількості досліджень, основний упор робиться на двох речах: 1) використовуванні Лоуренсом забороненої лексики і 2) піднятої в його романі проблемі сексу і його ролі в житті суспільства. Ми спробуємо досліджувати психологічну проблему романа, поклавши: Об'єктом дослідження – роман Лоуренса „Коханець леді Чаттерлей”, предметом – психологічну проблему романа. Мета дослідження: з'ясувати психологічні і філософські витоки романа. Завдання: - визначити особливості творчого методу Лоуренса; - позначити концепцію романа „Коханець леді Чаттерлей”; - досліджувати психологічну проблему, що порушується автором в своєму романі; - описати художні засоби, за допомогою яких автор вирішує проблему. ' ' =Розділ 2. Особливості творчого методу Лоуренса= 2.1. Стисла біографія письменника Девід Герберт Лоуренс (Lawrence, David Herbert) (1885–1930), англійський романіст, поет, есеїст, народився 11 вересня 1885 в гірницькому селищі Іствуд (графство Ноттінгемшир), четверта дитина в сім'ї шахтаря. Після закінчення Ноттінгемської чоловічої школи Лоуренс декілька місяців працював на фабриці медичної техніки. Чотири роки працював вчителем, не маючи відповідного диплома, потім закінчив дворічні вчительські курси при Ноттінгемському університеті і став викладати в школі на околиці Лондона. Тоді ж почав працювати над романом, а в 1909 послав декілька віршів в журнал «Інгліш рівью» («English Review»), редагований Ф.М. Фордом. форд опублікував вірші і декілька оповідань Лоуренса, допоміг надрукувати роман Білий павич (White Peacock, 1911) і ввів Лоуренса в столичні літературні кола. В цей час Лоуренс вже працював над другим романом, „Порушник” (Trespasser, 1912) і першим варіантом „Синів і коханців”. Смерть матері від раку в грудні 1910 глибоко потрясла письменника. Власне погане здоров'я вимусило його облишити викладання і цілком зосередитися на літературній роботі. Весною 1912 Лоуренс втік до Європи з Фрідою Уїклі (вродженою фон Ріхтхофен), дружиною ноттінгемського професора Е.Уїклі, з сім'ї німецьких аристократів. В 1913 вийшла в світ перша збірка його віршів і роман „Сини і коханці” (Sons and Lovers). Тоді ж він почав працювати над романом під умовною назвою „Сестри” (Sisters) – згодом той розпався на „Веселку” (Rainbow, 1915) і „Закоханих жінок” (Women in Love, 1920). В 1914 була опублікована перша збірка оповідань Лоуренса „Прусський офіцер” (Prussian Officer). Після вступу Англії до війни Лоуренсам закрили виїзд з країни. „Веселку” заборонили зразу ж після публікації в 1915, а для „Закоханих жінок” Лоуренс взагалі не зміг знайти видавця (за рахунок автора роман був надрукований в Нью-Йорку в 1920). Для Лоуренса це було важким ударом. Війна, погане здоров'я, постійна бідність, друзі, що відвернулися від нього, неодноразові принизливі огляди на предмет придатності до військової служби, неможливість отримати дозвіл на виїзд з країни, а на завершення всіх бід заборона романа приводять письменника до повного відчаю, і життя стає для нього, як він сам визнавався, «безпросвітним кошмаром». В 1916 році вони з Фрідою переїздять в Корнуолл. Лоуренс продовжує працювати над романом «Закохані жінки» і починає «Нариси американської класичної літератури». Місцева влада, підозрюючи Лоуренсов в шпигунській діяльності, вимушує подружжя покинути Корнуолл. Вони повертаються до Лондона, де Лоуренс починає працювати над романом «Палиця Аарона». В 1916 побачила світ перша книга путніх заміток письменника „Сутінки в Італії” (Twilight in Italy). Через два роки Лоуренс починає друкувати в журналі свою працю „Етюди про класичну американську літературу” (Studies in Classic American Literature), що стала першим серйозним дослідженням творчості таких великих американських письменників, як Г.Мелвілл і Н.Готорн. В листопаді 1919 року, через рік після закінчення війни, Лоуренси виїжджають до Італії і поселяються на острові Капрі. В 1920 році виходить роман «Закохані жінки», і Лоуренс береться за наступний роман — „Дівчина, що заблукала” (Lost Girl, 1920), а також закінчує „Палицю Аарона” (Aaron's Rod, 1922). В 1921 році він приступає до роботи над циклом віршів «Птаха, звіри і квіти». В 1922 році Лоуренс відправляється до Австралії, а літо 1923 року проводить в Мексиці, де пише „Кенгуру” (Kangaroo, 1923) і перший варіант романа «Пернатий змій» (Plumed Serpent). Взагалі в 20-і роки Лоуренси переїздять з місця на місце дуже часто, живучи то в Англії, то в США, то в Мексиці. В 1925 р. у США за короткий час він створює п'єсу «Девід», пише цикл есе під загальним заголовком «Роздуми на смерть дикобраза», повість «Дівчина і циган», декілька оповідань і закінчує роман «Пернатий змій». В травні 1926 року Лоуренси переїздять до Італії і знімають віллу недалеко від Флоренції. Наприкінці літа цього року Лоуренс останній раз у своєму житті їде до Англії, а після повернення до Італії починає працювати над романом «Коханець леді Чаттерлей» і всерйоз береться за живопис. Опубліковані Лоуренсом книги „Психоаналіз і підсвідоме” (Psychoanalysis and Unconscious, 1921) і „Фантазії підсвідомого” (Fantasia Unconscious, 1922) відкривали доступ до його світогляду. В 1926 він закінчив перший з трьох варіантів „Коханця леді Чаттерлі” (Lady Chatterley's Lover) і в 1928 видав по приватній підписці остаточний текст романа. В 1929 по звинуваченню в непристойності поліцейські власті закрили виставку живописних робіт Лоуренса в Лондоні. Помер Лоуренс на півдні Франції, у Вансі, 2 березня 19303. 2.2. Романи Лоуренса Хоча дехто вважає кращою частиною спадщини письменника його оповідання, все ж таки саме романи дозволяють назвати Лоуренса видатним митцем 20 ст. Багато дослідників творчості Лоуренса вважають, що своєю високою репутацією романіста він зобов'язаний перш за все цим трьом творам. „Сини і коханці” – художнє дослідження згубних сил, що впливали на свідомість, волю і дух. Крім властивих письменнику потужності письма, уміння тонко передати «відчуття місця», вражає його здатність точно відтворити соціальну, психологічну і історичну обстановку Англії часів промислової революції. В „Синах і коханцях” Лоуренс не просто описує свої особисті труднощі: він вводить їх в коло більш значущих соціальних і історичних тем. «Вже в «Синах і коханцях», - пише В. Чухно, - виявилося багато особливостей, характерних для його подальшої творчості. Він не залишається неупередженим спостерігачем, як багато хто з сучасних йому письменників, і не поглядає на своїх героїв як би із боку. Ні, він близько приймає їх до серця, пише небайдуже, з пристрастю; він дуже міцно, мало не родинними зв'язками прив'язує читачів до своїх героїв. У Лоуренса чоловіка і жінки живуть одним життям зі світом фізичної природи. Люди відгукуються на все живе захоплено, від серця, несвідомо. Цією якістю сповна наділював батько письменника, якому в романі дано ім'я Морел. Сам Лоуренс хоча і не був шахтарем, але успадковував від батька типове для шахтаря сприйняття світу: він немов щодня виходив на світло з непроглядної темряви шахти і немов вперше бачив новонароджений світ»4. Роман багато в чому автобіографічний: в його основу Лоуренс поклав конфлікт між своїми батьками. Хоч його батько і був малоосвіченим шахтарем і багато пив, але він незвичайно живо розумів і відчував природній бік життя. Мати ж по своєму суспільному положенню стояла на сходинку вище за батька, була більш розвинута розумово і духовно, тонше відчувала, знала високий політ думки. Та все ж вона полюбила цього простого шахтаря, тому що, як пише Лоуренс на початку романа в сцені першої зустрічі батьків, «від його тіла йшов цілющий струм, як тепло від свічки; життя горіло в ньому похмурим і рівним золотистим полум'ям, і це здавалося нею незбагненним дивом, бо сама вона спалахувала тільки від голови і відчуття». Та ж тенденція у „Веселці”, де Лоуренс показує, як сучасна самосвідомість поступово визріває в сім'ї Бренгуенів, фермерів з центральної Англії; тісні кровні узи, що зв'язували сімейство в роки, що передували промисловій революції, слабшають; письменник зображає любовні відносини трьох поколінь Бренгуенів, остання представниця яких, Урсула, – сучасна (і самотня) жінка, яскрава і сильна особа. Хоча в „Закоханих жінках” Урсула знаходить собі пару, в новому романі відсутній соціальний оптимізм „Веселки”. Тінь Першої світової війни лягла на книгу, і хоча Лоуренс ніде прямо не говорить про війну, вона постійно нагадує про себе гіркотою тону і передчуттям неминучого культурного зубожіння Європи5. В післявоєнний період Лоуренс дістає висновку, що мало намагатися врятувати нову суспільну самосвідомість – потрібно міняти сам суспільний устрій. Всі громадяни повинні підкорятися волі однієї людини – особи, подібної карлейлівським «героям», живому втіленню божественного початку, платонівському королю-філософу. Ця думка висловлювалася письменником в так званих романах про «вождів» – „Флейті Аарона”, „Кенгуру” і „Пернатому змії”. В своєму останньому романі, „Коханець леді Чаттерлі”, Лоуренс виражає слабку надію на те, що лише небагато ощасливлені «близькістю» чоловіків і жінок можуть сховатися від тиску обставин6. ' ' =Розділ 3. Роман Лоуренса «Коханець леді Чаттерлей»= 3.1. Історія створення і публікації роману Роман «Леді Чаттерлей» був закінчений в 1928 р. Такого відвертого опису кохання між чоловіком і жінкою, як в цьому романі, англійська література до Лоуренса ще не знала. «Мало того, - пише В. Чухно, - Лоуренс дозволив собі використовувати в романі нецензурні, так звані «чотирьохбуквені», слова (в англійській мові майже всі непристойні слова — з чотирьох букв). Для того часу це було чимось абсолютно нечуваним. Лоуренс так писав про свій роман: «... Я всегда стремился показывать интимные отношения между мужчиной и женщиной как нечто естественное и чрезвычайно важное, а не постыдное и второстепенное. И в этой книге я «зашел» дальше всего. Для меня эти отношения так же прекрасны и возвышенны, как внутреннее, обнаженное «я» человека....»7 Коли після свого виходу в 1928 році роман був заборонений в Англії і США як ображаючий суспільну моральність, Лоуренсу довелося виступити із статтею на захист свого твору, в, якої, зокрема, він писав: "Я хочу, чтобы мужчины и женщины думали о сексе честно, ясно и до конца. Даже если мы не можем получать от секса полного удовлетворения, давайте, по крайней мере, думать о нем безбоязненно, не оставляя белых пятен. Все эти разговоры о юных девицах, целомудрии, чистом листе бумаги, на котором еще не написано ничего, - полная чушь. Невинная девушка, не имеющий сексуального опыта юноша пребывают в состоянии мучительного смятения. Они в плену у разъедающих душу эротических чувств и мыслей, которые лишь со временем становятся гармоничными. Годы честных размышлений о сексе, поражений и побед в конце концов приводят к желанному результату - истинной, прошедшей все испытания чистоте, когда половой акт и представление о нем претворяются в гармонию, не мешая один другому". Приведем еще одну цитату из эссе Лоуренса: "Пришло время сбалансировать сознание эротического опыта с самим опытом. Это значит, что мы должны быть почтительны к сексу, испытывать благоговейный восторг перед странным поведением плоти. Должны включить в литературный язык "непечатные" слова, поскольку они - неотъемлемая часть наших мыслей и обозначают определенные органы тела и его важнейшие функции. Ощущение непристойности рождается только в том случае, когда разум презирает тело и боится его, а тело ненавидит разум и сопротивляется ему". В цій цитаті - зародження цілої літературної традиції, пояснення досвіду таких письменників, як Генрі Міллер, Даррел, Селін і ін. Історія кохання єгеря-лісника і аристократки, не дивлячись на всі фізіологічні подробиці, описана настільки поетично, а взаємостосунки між коханцями сповнені такій ніжності, що порнографічної цю книгу назвати ніяк не можна. Сам автор в статті «Порнографія і непристойності» дав цьому поняттю таке визначення: «Порнографія — це спроба образити секс, обчорнити його... Ця наруга над тілом людським, знущання над живими людськими стосунками». На жаль, критики і цензори побачили в книзі лише непристойні слова і непристойні описи, випустивши з уваги красу людських стосунків, поезію фізичної любові і ніжності відчуттів. Лоуренс знав, яка буря обурення зустріне роман. «Мене чекають одні лише образи і загальна ненависть», — писав він. І не помилився. На вимогу англійських видавців Лоуренс підготував «пом'якшений варіант» романа, проте в результаті йому все-таки відмовили в публікації навіть скороченої версії. Тоді він домовляється про випуск повного тексту в друкарні Флоренції накладом в тисячу примірників для розповсюдження по підписці і особисто бере участь в процесі набору. Через декілька місяців, в 1929 році, повний варіант романа виходить також в Парижі. Що стосується Англії, то «Коханець леді Чаттерлей» видають там лише після смерті письменника, в 1932 році, але з вилученням всіх «небажаних місць» і «чотирьохбуквених слів»8, які в англійській мові належали до забороненої лексики. Через 30 років в 1960 р. в лондонському суді Олд Бейлі відкрився процес у справі романа. Попершу суддя порадив жюрі присяжних прочитати роман. У результаті довгих судових суперечок - роман дозволили до публікації. ' ' 3.2. Основні мотиви роману В романі «Коханець леді Чаттерлей три головні дійові особи»: Кліффорд, його дружина Конні, лісник Меллоурз. На другому плані йдуть – місіс Болтон (служниця Кліффорд) і Хільда (сестра Конни). Решта героїв складає третій план оповіді. Основна думка романа висловлена автором в його есе «З приводу романа «Коханець леді Чаттерлей»9 і зводиться до наступного: життя тільки тоді має сенс, коли розум і тіло існують в гармонії, в рівновазі і взаємній пошані. Життя організму, тіла - це життя відчуттів і емоцій. Тіло відчуває голод, жагу, його радує сонце і сніг, воно одержує задоволення від аромату троянд і виду квітучого куща бузку. Гнів, печаль, любов, ніжність, тепло, пристрасть, ненависть, горе - все це істинні відчуття. Вони належать тілу і усвідомлюються розумом. Секс є необхідною і важливою складовою життя організму. Але він не самодостаточний сам по собі. Значення і красу йому додає кохання (хоча у Лоуренса секс, плотський потяг між Меллоурзом і Конні передує появі відчуття). Секс, сексуальний механізм чоловіка і жінки - після того, як йому підсунена фальшива любов, хай навіть у відповідь на таке ж фальшиве відчуття - акумулює руйнівну, убивчу ненависть (як це видно на прикладі єгеря Меллоурза і його колишньої дружини Берти). Фальшива любов вбиває секс, в буквальному розумінні приводить до божевілля - це природна реакція живого організму на обман. Повна ж відсутність сексу руйнує будь-яку любов, як це сталося у випадку з Кліффордом і Конні, замість неї приходить ненависть. «…она впервые поняла, какое странное и необъяснимое чувство ненависть. Впервые осознала со столь полной очевидностью, как она ненавидит Клиффорда, ненавидит острой ненавистью, до такой степени ненавидит, что была бы рада, если бы он исчез с лица земли. И было странно, какой свободной и полной жизни она почувствовала себя, осознав, что ненавидит его. «Смогу ли я жить с ним и дальше вместе, поняв, как он мне ненавистен?» - пронеслось у нее в голове»10. У книзі виражено декілька точок зору на значення сексу в житті людей: - повне його неприйняття, цей мотив утілює Кліффорд, покалічений на війні і не здатний вести статеве життя, виказують його і деякі з його гостей («Уверен, что развитая цивилизация сможет избавить нас от большинства физических недостатков, - вступил в разговор Клиффорд. – И все, что связано с отправлением любви, - это тоже должно исчезнуть. Наверное, так и будет, раз уж младенцев станут получить в пробирках…» «- Мне кажется, - задумчиво произнесла леди Беннерли, - что если любовь отомрет, ее место займет что-то другое. Ну, скажем, морфий. Немного морфия в воздухе – это действовало бы на всех освежающе»11»); - механічне трактування сексу як виду спілкування (от як, наприклад, міркують на цю тему гості Кліффорда, інтелектуали: «- Ну а мы с Чарли придерживаемся мнения, что секс – это просто один из видов общения, вроде беседы. Если женщина заговорит со мной на языке секса, я, естественно, должен рано или поздно лечь с ней в постель, чтобы закончить там разговор»12, «секс – это лишь своеобразная форма беседы, когда люди, вместо того чтобы произносить слова, как бы воплощают их в действие… мы можем обмениваться с женщинами ощущениями и эмоциями точно так же, как обмениваемся фразами о погоде или о чем угодно на свете. Половой акт можно уподобить обычной беседе между мужчиной и женщиной, - разве что только на языке физиологии»13); - абсолютизація сексуального акту як освяченого коханням чинника, що визначає розвиток цивілізації (цю думку втілюють Конні з Меллоурзом). Ще один мотив, що червоною ниткою проходить крізь роман: для людини трагічним є відрив від природних ритмів, йому не можна рвати зв'язок із землею і сонцем, космосом. Бідна, покалічена любов, відірвана від сходу і заходів, не знаюча містичного зв'язку з рівноденням і сонцестоянням - його біда. Людина підсічена під самий корінь, тому що відірвана від землі, сонця, зірок. Недаремно любов між лісником і Конни зароджується і проходить у лісі. Картини природи так яскраво контрастують з описом Тевершелла й інших схожих місць, що викликають одну думку: поза природою справжнє, повне життя неможливе. Індустріалізація породжує скалічених людей, людей без відчуттів і тіла, нещасних примар – «скрюченные карлики, лишь отдаленно напоминающие людей»14. «Современная Англия производит совершенно новую расу людей, воспринимающих мир лишь с денежной, социальной и политической стороны; способность же к непосредственному, интуитивному восприятию жизни в них мертва, совершенно мертва. Все они полутрупы, но их другая половина наделена удивительно цепкой хваткой. В этом есть что-то сверхъестественное, жуткое, словно они из подземного мира. Оттуда, из преисподней…»15 «…стояла ясная ночь, и в отдалении были видны розоватые, слабые на расстоянии сполохи вываливаемого из шахтных печей расплавленного металла. Электрические огни на Стэксгейтской шахте казались пронзительно резкими, недобрыми. В них таилось какое-то средоточие зла. Тревожный, недремлющий, вечный ужас индустриальных ночей промышленного сердца Англии!»16] Якщо Англії і судиться відродитися, то, за думкою Лоуренса, це швидше "фалічне", а не сексуальне відродження. Оскільки "фалос" - єдиний великий символ божественної вітальності людини, успадковуваний від стародавніх часів. Ось тоді відродиться і шлюб, істинний, фалічний шлюб, що підкоряється циклічним ритмам космосу. «Ведь самое главное – быть человеком, человеком из плоти и крови, имеющим сердце и пенис, и никоим образом не мнить себя ни богом, ни большевиком, что, по сути, одно и то же – уж слишком оба они хороши для нашей грешной земли»17. Сер Кліффорд, герой романа - продукт нашої цивілізації, особа, що втратила всі зв'язки зі своїми співвітчизниками, чоловіками і жінками. Тепло людських стосунків йому невідомо, вогнище його холодне, серце мертво. Він добрий, як велять йому засади, але проста людська участь йому чужа. І він втрачає улюблену жінку. «Меня много раз спрашивали, - писав Лоуренс у передмові до свого роману, - умышленно ли я сделал Клиффорда калекой, не символично ли это. Мои собратья по перу говорят: не лучше ли было создать его целым и невредимым - женщина от такого все равно уйдет. Право, не знаю. Сев за роман, я не думал ни о какой символичности. Когда стали вырисовываться образы Клиффорда и Конни, я и понятия не имел, что они такое и как все у них будет. Но роман был переписан три раза от начала до конца. И когда я прочитал первый вариант, мне сразу пришло в голову, что увечность Клиффорда символична. Она символизирует глубокий эмоциональный паралич большинства современных мужчин того класса, к которому принадлежит Клиффорд. Я понимал, что этим самым я делаю Конни менее привлекательной в глазах читателя. Не очень-то красиво бросить пострадавшего на войне мужа. Но их отношения складывались сами собой, и я не хотел в них вмешиваться. Символична увечность Клиффорда или нет, роман неизбежно должен был вылиться в то, что он есть»18. Одна американка, прочитавши книгу, помітила: "Муж интеллектуальный вампир, любовник - сексуальный маньяк. Бедняжке Конни не из чего было выбирать. Обычная история"19. 3.3. Психологічна проблема роману Концептуальною основою романа можна вважати вислів Лоуренса: «Моя великая религия – вера в то, что кровь и плоть мудрее интеллекта»20. У своєму есе „А Propos Lady Chatterley’s Lover Лоуренс” писав: „Я хочу, чтобы мужчины и женщины думали о сексе честно, ясно и до конца… Наш удел – осознать, осмыслить секс. Интеллект не должен отставать от секса, физиологии организма». «Пришло время … сбалансировать сознание эротического опыта с самим опытом. Это значит, что мы должны почтительно относиться к сексу, испытывать благоговейный восторг перед странным поведением плоти. Должны включать в литературный язык «непечатные» слова, поскольку они – неотъемлемая часть наших мыслей и обозначают определенные органы тела и его важнейшие функции. Ощущение непристойности рождается только в том случае, если разум презирает тело и боится его, а тело ненавидит разум и сопротивляется ему”21. В романі Лоуренса ставиться проблема створення нової, модерністської людини, навіяна одкровеннями Фрейда. Законність вимог тіла, відтепер освячена авторитетом науки, робить і більш тонкий, непрямий вплив на літературну самосвідомість і нові техніки письма. Тут найважливішим моментом виявляється ідея розділення психічної особи - знаменита трьохрівнева структура «Воно - Я - Понад-Я» і відкриття сфери несвідомого. Цікаво, що сама можливість виникнення гармонійного суспільства, в якому людині не потрібно буде калічити себе, перекручуючи і пригнічуючи свої природні схильності, відкидалася Фрейдом, що описав непереборний антагонізм між соціальністю і інстинктом. Лоуренс, проте, вважав подібну гармонію досяжною. «В «біологічно-утопічному романі» Лоуренса, - пише Ю. Сувора, - коханець леді Чаттерлей заявляє, що йому огидні фарфорові, наскрізь штучні салонові красуні, а потрібна «справжня, жива жінка з плоті і крові, яка пісяє і какає»22. Підвалини новій культурі були встановлені до настання календарного XX століття під кінець століття минулого - а саме, в 1870-х роках. В цей час з'являються перші твори Фрідріха Ніцше, який став ключовою фігурою для духовного клімату наступаючого сторіччя. Масштаб геніальної провокації Ніцше визначив масштаб проби і випробування, через яке судилося пройти «фаустівському духу» в епоху «заходу Європи». У Ніцше ми вже знаходимо ті безодні, в які заглядають чоловік XX століття, і ті вершини, яких він прагне досягти. Дух - похідне матеріального, дане людині як пристосування для виживання виду в ході еволюції. Людина біологічна, її фізіологічні, інстинктивні прояви первинні, а всі явища духовної сфери - віддзеркалення того, що існує у сфері матеріального. Ніцше на різні лади повторює цю тезу, деколи полемічно загострюючи думку: «його потреби і здібності... ті ж самі, які встановлені фізіологами для всього, що живе, росте і розмножується. При цьому його метою є втілення нових «дослідів»...- отже, збільшення зростання, кажучи ще точніше, відчуття зростання, відчуття збільшеної сили... Все це потрібно залежно від ступеня засвоюючої сили духу, або, кажучи образно, його «травної сили», - і дійсно, дух багато в чому подібний шлунку»23. Відповідальність за нинішній «захід Європи» Ніцше покладає в першу чергу на ratio, на його деспотичну владу, яку він набув в західній культурі. Проте атака на раціоналізм у Ніцше не носить такого екстремістського і тотального характеру, як у непримиренних ворогів просвітницьких ілюзій, яких знає XX століття, - від сюрреалістів до Дерріда. Культура, що воює з природою, - джерело «хворобливої зніженості і ізмораленості», завдяки яким тварина «людина» вчиться нарешті «соромитися своїх інстинктів». І так, врешті-решт, народжується сучасна людина - жалюгідна істота, весь організм якої розузгодив, дивне створіння, яке не зуміло поліпшити свою природу, а лише перекрутило її, і у результаті застрягло десь на півдорозі від звіра до ангела. Схожі думки неодноразово виказує і Лоуренс в своєму романі: «Современное общество получает настоящее удовольствие, убивая в людях ненужные больше чувства и уничтожая в них отживающих Адама и Еву. Все люди одинаковы. Весь мир таков: везде вытравливают все человеческое, за фунт готовы кому угодно обрезать крайнюю плоть, а за два фунта – и оба яйца. В их представлении cunt предназначена лишь для механического fucking. Всюду одно и то же. За деньги они готовы кастрировать все человечество. Для них главное – чтобы им платили деньги, деньги и деньги, и за это они вынут из людей всю душу, превратив человечество в скопище жалких, беспрерывно дергающихся машин»24. На переконання Ніцше, непорозумінням була вся «виправна мораль», в першу чергу християнська. Християнство, прагнучи, всупереч принципу реальності, змінити людину, нагадує божевільного садівника, який вириває квітку із землі, прагнучи позбавити її від «бруду», і чекає, що рослина зможе жити без грунту, живлячись повітрям. Людина під впливом християнства знищує волю до життя. Будучи «найгострішою формою ворожнечі до реальності», християнство відреклося від всіх основних інстинктів... з цих інстинктів воно вицідило поняття зла... сильна людина стала непридатною людиною, «підкидьком». Так, словам Кліффорда «Телесная жизнь – это животная жизнь»25, а «телесная оболочка – это бремя, которое вынужден носить человек»26, Конні протиставляє своє бачення: людське тіло «проявляло признаки прекрасной жизни еще у древних греков, но Платон и Аристотель убили его, а Иисус Христос завершил дело»27. Лоуренс, вслід за Ніцше, затверджує новий ідеал - красивої, сильної особини із здоровими природними інстинктами, «радість і невинність звіра» за Ніцше. «Теперь ты предстала передо мной во всем своем великолепии! – торжественно произнес он. – Леди Джейн на церемонии венчания с Джоном Томасом. И принялся украшать цветами свое собственное тело: обвил гибким побегом вербейника пенис, вставил в пупок колокольчик гиацинта»28. «Каким прекрасным он кажется через прикосновения, как безупречны и совершенны его кожа и мышцы на ощупь! До чего восхитителен, неотразимо восхитителен исполненный силы, но такой чистый и нежный покой его чувственного тела! Как он прекрасен! Как прекрасен!»29. Томмі Дьюкс мріє: «Возможно, на следующей стадии цивилизации наконец-то появятся настоящие мужчины… Мужчины в полном смысле слова – благородные, умные, физически сильные. И, возможно, появятся настоящие женщины – привлекательные, здоровые телом и духом. Это будут другие люди, совершенно на нас непохожие! Ведь мы – не мужчины, да и наши женщины – вовсе не женщины. Мы лишь мыслящие устройства, интеллектуально-механические экспериментальные образцы»30. Подібне «повернення до невинності» - тобто до свого природного, тваринного початку – проповідував і З. Фрейд. Для Фрейда тіло - джерело енергії, кінцева причина, останнє пояснення всіх явищ психіки. В психоаналізі тіло вперше «заговорило», отримавши свою мову виразу - мову психічних енергій. Поняття «сексуальність» Фрейд потрактував дуже широко. Це, по суті, всяка вітальна, органічна енергія, енергія потягів; можна сказати, це і є саме життя у всіх її проявах - і в першу чергу в біологічному змісті. Це універсальний «принцип задоволення», як природне прагнення живого уникнути небезпеки, болю, прагнення до всього, що дозволяє життю найбільш могутньо виростати вгору і вшир. В роботі «Незадоволеність культурою» він писав про «тенденцію до обмеження сексуального життя з боку культури». На його думку, біля витоків фатального культурного процесу ми знаходимо „людину, що випрямилася”. Розвиваючись, культура «віднімає у сексуальності значну частину психічної енергії», вона ставить перед людиною все більш складні задачі, примушуючи її до сублімації потягів. Він говорить про ту високу платню, яка призначена людині за відділення від природи і перебування в цивілізації, в сфері артефактів, примушуючи нещадно приборкувати і пригнічувати в собі тварину. Культура живиться енергією потягів, «лібідо», «загальмованих за метою», «зміщених» або «сублімованих». Перетворення цієї вітальної енергії нелегко дається людині. «Сексуальне життя культурної людини все ж таки сильно покалічено і справляє враження такої ж відмираючої функції, як наші щелепи або волосся на голові. Оскільки культура вимагає принесення в жертву не тільки сексуальності, але також агресивних схильностей людини, нам стає зрозуміло, чому людям нелегко вважати себе нею ощасливленими»31. Поява відкриттів Фрейда стала грандіозним проривом в пізнанні людини, він вказав на те, що горезвісний «розум» є лише малою частиною того, що є у людини і визначає її поведінку. При викладі своєї теорії Фрейд вибирає слова жорсткі, які прямо б'ють у ціль: «лібідо», «хіть», «сексуальність», «статевий потяг». Ідеї Фрейда передаються в романі Лоуренса і безпосередньо – вустами гостей Кліффорда під час їх зустрічей – і опосередковано, переказом любовної історії Конні і лісника. «…пока мы существуем как живой организм, - говорит Томми Дьюкс, - мы являемся неразрывной, органической частью единой жищни. Однако стоит нам перейти на духовную жизнь, как мы сразу же срываем яблоко с ветки. Мы разрываем связь между яблоком и яблоней – живую, органическую связь. А это значит, что, если мы живем одной только жизнью разума, мы уподобляемся сорванному яблоку – мы падаем с дерева жизни. И подобно сорванному яблоку, которое неизбежно начинает гнить, мы равным образом неизбежно становимся человеконенавистниками»32. А у іншому місці: «- Пока человек не вспоминает о своем теле, он счастлив, - заметила леди Беннерли. – Но как только он начинает ощущать свое тело, он чувствует себя несчастным. А значит, цивилизация имеет смысл только в том случае, если она помогает нам забыть о своем теле…»33 «- А лучше всего было бы совсем избавиться от своих тел, - сказал Уинтерслоу. – Человеку давно пора усовершенствовать свою природу, особенно в физическом отношении. …. «- Ничего подобного не случится, - заверил их Дьюис. – Наша старая комедия с треском провалится, и цивилизации наступит конец. Она и сейчас на всех парах катится в бездонную пропасть. И можете мне поверить, единственным спасительным мостиком через эту пропасть будет фаллос, и только фаллос»34. Для Д.Г.Лоуренса важливим виявляється відновлення єдиної людини, розділеної на підсвідомість або відчуття (подолання сексуальних комплексів його героями) і спустошений інтелект. Як пише Р. Олдінгтон, "In several Lawrence's novels we see conflict between this mysterious 'dark consciuosness', this 'sense-awareness', and 'intellectual' consciousness modern world"35. Таким чином, конфлікт не тільки є "зовнішнім двигуном" сюжету, виявляючись у відносинах між персонажами, але і переноситься всередину людини. Відновлена людина сприймає "Космос як величезне живе тіло, частинами якого ми все ще є"36. Найбільшою цінністю для Лоуренса стає "принцип, до якого людина ставиться з благоговінням життя самого всесвіту"37. Глобальний конфлікт двох реальностей може бути реалізований як зіткнення двох способів життя, двох концепцій існування людини і світу. У зв'язку з цим виникає важлива для модерністів проблема відносин Природи і Цивілізації, де Природа - втілення ідеалу життя і людських відносин, а Цивілізація - символ омертвіння. Сучасна людина повинна знайти втрачене "відчуття гармонії зі своїм оточенням, з середовищем, в якому вона живе і працює. На думку Лоуренса, відділення людини від космосу "створило науку і машини, але і те й інше лише плоди смерті"38. На думку Р.Киелі, Дж.Джойсу, В.Вульф і Д.Г.Лоуренсу властиво "бажання вирватися з обмежень тих виразів особи, релігії, національності, мови і історії, які відгороджують людей один від одного"39 Проблема збереження пам'яті, історії як знання про Добро і Зло йде глибше, ніж опозиція Природи і Цивілізації, що є одним з виразів цієї проблеми. Шахті, містечку Тівершолл і садибі Рагбі в романі Лоуренса "Коханець леді Чаттерлей" протиставлений ліс, "де бродили по гущавині стрільці, а по дорозі їздили на осликах ченці" ("And once there had been archers, and monks paddling along on asses") "справжнє серце Англії" ("This is really heart England")40, що береже пам'ять про лицарів і витончених амазонок. Відповідно до обох опозицій розподіляються і образи персонажів: чим ближче вони, з одного боку, до природи, землі, і до традиції з іншого, тим краще ці люди розуміють світ. Р.Сейл пише про персонажів Лоуренса: "Modern heroes must be themselves historians... To feel that history may indeed have led us to а dead end, to be tempted to weep and despair, but then to defy, to insist that human spirit need not be overcome despite all that is eager to annihilate it..." (p.11). 3.4. Художні засоби романа у вирішенні психологічної проблеми «Коханець леді Чаттерлей» - це історія кохання дружини аристократа Констанції Чаттерлей і лісника Меллорза, оповідь про те, як від суто фізичного потягу вони досягли високого ступеня духовної близькості, і в цьому союзі кожен з них зміг знайти себе, реалізувати себе як особу. Але не тільки. До психологічних проблем, порушених у романі, окрім проблеми кохання і місце у ньому сексу, можна віднести і проблему Природи і Цивілізації, про що йшлося вище, і проблему відчуття людини у світі, і проблему соціальної гідності людини, і проблему взаємин несвідомого і свідомого в людині, соціального і асоціального, тваринного. Каменем спотикання в сприйнятті публікою романа послужило використовування письменником забороненої лексики. Пояснення такого епатажу лежить в теорії Фрейда. За Фрейдом, статева любов вступає в суперечність з інтересами культури, і остання починає витісняти сексуальні імпульси в сферу несвідомого, що не може не відобразитися на мовній діяльності людини, оскільки мова є опорою мислення, він лежить в основі так званого вербального типу мислення. Ось що додає питанню про заборонену лексику гостроти: внести в свідомість людини те, про що вона не бажає знати, разом із словами і поняттями, отже, спровокувати реакцію агресивного неприйняття, огиди41. Споживши заборонену лексику, Лоуренс потрапив в якесь порочне коло, створене культурою: література в своїх пошуках причин особової кризи часто вдається до проблем сексу і статі, про які неможливо говорити, не вдаючись до певної лексики. Але для середнього читача твір, в якому присутня заборонена лексика (і заборонені ситуації) автоматично переходить в розряд «другорядних», іншими словами, заборонена лексика підвищує читацький інтерес, але вона ж знецінює сам твір в очах читачів. Разом з тим Лоуренс – визнаний майстер в зображенні міжособових стосунків. Він здатний передавати якнайтонші відтінки, переливи відчуття. Недаремно жанр свого романа «Білий павич» він визначив як «роман відчуття». Це визначення можна віднести і до інших його творів, хоча в романі «Коханець леді Чаттерлей» він зосередився в основному на сексуальних переживаннях. Ось, наприклад, як Лоуренс описує (в сцені з розділу 12), як здійснювався важливий перелом в свідомості Конні. Як і багатьом сучасним людям, інтелект заважає їй розчинитися в своєму відчутті, насолодитися фізичною близькістю з любимим. Її «холодний, глузливий розум» (“соld and derisive mind”) весь час, немов відчужений, спостерігає за тим, що відбувається. Щоб досягти гармонії з партнером, Конні потрібно полюбити саме його тіло, а для цього''' вона повинна подолати якийсь бар'єр своєї свідомості. І Лоуренс з чудовою точністю описує це переродження героїні: як те, що здавалося їй потворним, перетворюється на прекрасне, а безглузде наповнюється для неї вищим, майже містичним змістом. Таким було сприйняття Конні спочатку: “bitting over-riding his absurd haunches”, “ridiculous bouncing buttocks and wilting роor insignificant moist little реnis”42. Ключові слова тут – “absurd”, «“ridiculous”, “insignificant”. Абсурдним і безглуздим нам зазвичай здається те, що незрозуміло. Дійсно, раціональному початку Конні незрозумілі прояви тіла, оскільки вони можуть бути осягнуті тільки через емоції. «Ее женское сознание, столь своеобычное, столь непохожее на мужское, воспринимало происходящее с ней как бы со стороны, холодно и насмешливо…»43. Далі Д. Лоуренс пише: “His body was а foolish impudent imperfect thing, а little disgusting in its unfinished clumsiness” («Его тело казалось ей чем-то абсурдным, бесцеремонным, убогим – отталкивающим в своей несуразности»44. ' Слово “impudent” має два значення: «зухвалий, зухвалий» і «безсоромний». Конні сприймає тіло чоловіка як щось відокремлене від себе, а отже, настирливе і навіть вороже. Крім того, Конні далеко не ханжа, навряд чи секс здається її заняттям непристойним. Чому ж автор вживає такі слова, як “imperfect”, “clumsiness”? Тому що, за Лоуренсом, лише злившися воєдино, чоловік і жінка можуть знайти 'цілісність (як тут не пригадати міф Платона про дві «половинки»?). Слова Меллоурза підтверджують це: “It was no good that time. You wasn’t there” («Кажись, не вышло у нас в этот раз. Ты вроде бы рядом – и в то же время тебя как бы нет»45. '' ' Але саме тоді, коли Конні усвідомлює, що проблема не в партнері, а в ній самій, в її свідомості відбувається переворот, про який говорить яскравий контраст її нових відчуттів в порівнянні з минулими: “Now all her body clung with tender love to unknown man, and blindly to wilting реnis. It had been so реrfect! And she loved it so!”46 («Сейчас все ее тело в порыве нежности и любви льнуло к этому почти незнакомому человеку, слепо стараясь удержать в себе его увядающий пенис… Он был источником такого блаженства! Она так полюбила его!»47. “Unknown” в даному випадку - не «чужий» (це слово має негативне забарвлення), а «невідомий», «таємний», «ваблячий». В іншому епізоді з розділу 15 Д. Лоуренс від проблем суто особистих переходить на рівень всього сучасного суспільства, вкладаючи свої думки у вуста Меллоурза. Його мова дуже своєрідна: герой оперує словоформами, характерними для мідлендського діалекту, і забороненою лексикою упереміш з «королівським англійським». Причому кожного разу перехід до тієї або іншої лексики має певне значення. Наприклад, Меллоурз міркує: “Their spunk is gone dead. I tell уоu, every generation breeds а more rabbity generation, with india tubing for guts and tin legs and tin faces. They’re alike. World is all alike: kill off human reality, а quid for every foreskin, two quid for each pair balls. What is c**t but machine-f***king! – It’s all alike. Pay ‘em money to cut off world’s c**k”48. В цьому монологу є багато мотивів, які зв'язують його з іншими складовими книги внутрішнім, асоціативним зв'язком. “Spunk” переводиться як «хоробрість, мужність», але в контексті романа воно набуає значення «чоловіче єство», тобто те, що робить чоловіка чоловіком. В оригіналі Меллоурз використовує грубі англійські матюки: “cunt” (жіночі геніталії) і “fuck” (статевий акт). Причому, протягом всього романа він немов наполягає на цій лексиці, шокуюче непристойної. “Cunt” в його мові набуває пестливе, ніжне значення, це жіноче начало взагалі, з'єднання двох люблячих. Створюється яскравий контраст між загальноприйнятим образливим значенням цього слова і тим емоційним наповненням, яке дає йому герой. Тим самим підкреслюється його відособлення від «жерстяного суспільства», а також його сексуальна енергія – багато в чому образ Меллоурза здається таким сексуально привабливим саме завдяки словам, які він використовує. В словах Меллоурза прослизають відгомони стародавнього уявлення про світ як про якесь велике, єдине тіло, подібне людському (макрокосм). Те, що відбувається в середовищі людей, протиприродно всьому устрою всесвіту, порушує гармонію світу, яка, за Лоуренсом, полягає в наступному: «Единство кроветока мужчины и женщины в браке завершает Вселенную, течение звезд и движение солнца…»49 Цікаво, що сама можливість виникнення гармонійного суспільства, в якому людині не потрібно буде калічити себе, перекручуючи і пригнічуючи свої природні схильності, відкидалася Фрейдом, що описав непереборний антагонізм між соціальністю і інстинктом. Лоуренс, проте, вважав подібну гармонію досяжною. Для цього, за письменником, треба одягнути «людей совсем в другие одежды: скажем, мужчины ходили бы в красных, даже ярко-красных брюках в обтяжку и коротких, белых куртках», «если бы ноги у мужчин были в красном – красивые, стройные ноги, - уже одно это изменило бы их за какой-нибудь месяц. Они снова бы стали людьми, живыми людьми… А со временем мы бы снесли Тевершелл и построили наего месте несколько прекрасных зданий, в которых уместились бы все. И вся страна постепенно бы стала чистой, как некогда»50. Треба повернутися до природного життя, обійшовшися мінімальною кількістю грошей, відмовитися від промислового існування, не мати багатьох дітей, не працювати так багато, щоб здобувати гроші. Така утопія Лоуренса. Лоуренс часто використовує гру барв у своєму романі. Червоний колір – це колір любові, символ вогню. Білий колір символізує цнотливість, блискуче жовтий – пристрасть. Так, в листі до Конні Меллоурз пише: “I love this chastity, which is pause реасе our fucking, between us now like а snowdrop forked white fire. And when real spring comes, when drawing together comes, then we can fuck little flame brilliant and yellow”51. («Я живу в целомудрии и наслаждаюсь им, потому что это – покой, приходящий после fucking и порожденный им. Мне нравится целомудрие, потому что это пауза покоя в нашем с тобой fucking, подобная подснежнику разветвленного белого пламени. И когда наступает весна, настоящая, долгожданная весна, когда придет пора нашего воссоединения, вот тогда наше fucking разожжет маленькое пламя между нами, сделав его ярким и желтым, желтым и ярким»52. Зіставлення світу відчуттів і світу раціо Лоуренс проводить через опис пробудження життя рослин, їх краси: «Орешник покрылся свисающими с веток бледно-золотыми сережками, на солнечных местах высыпали широко раскрывшиеся лесные ветреницы, и казалось, что они издают радостные восклицания от ощущения полноты жизни, - такие же радостные, как и в давние-предавние дни, когда вместе с ними умели ликовать и люди»53. «Лес стоял затаившись под вечерней моросью, молчаливый и загадочный, полный тайн высиживаемых яиц, полуразвернувшихся почек, полураскрытых цветов. В лесном полумраке темные деревья блестели в своей наготе, словно раздевшись для принятия дождевого душа, и весь зеленый покров земли, казалось, тихонько напевал, радуясь тому, что он такой зеленый»54. «Был серый, задумчивый день. В тенистых местах под кустами землю густо устилали пролесники с их мелкими, зелеными цветками. Деревья молча силились распустить свои листья. Сегодня она чувствовала, что нечто подобное происходит и в ее теле, нечто подобное могучему приливу жизненного сока в огромных деревьях, поднимающегося высоко вверх, к самым кончикам почек, чтобы вытолкнуть из них маленькие, огненные дубовые листочки, бронзово-красные, как кровь…»55. Саме у лісі зароджується кохання між лісником і леді Чаттерлей, яке наповнює її животворним – фалічним - змістом. Разом із природою вона сама наче пробуджується і водночас збуджується. «Она чувствовала, что в одном с ней мире мужчина на прекрасных ногах, мужчина без имени, стремится куда-то вдаль, прекрасный в своей фаллической таинственности. И она ощущала его в себе, в каждой своей жилке… Она была подобна лесу, подобна темному сплетению дубовых ветвей, неслышно жужжащих мириадами распускающихся почек. И все это время птицы желания спали глубоким сном в бесконечных хитросплетениях ее тела»56. Але ось відбувається відродження природи, і воно збігає з відродженням душі героїні. Вона відчуває це дуже ясно: «Конни медленно шла следом. На дубах раскрывались мягкие коричневые почки. Из старой твердой оболочки возникала новая, нежная жизнь: мягчайшими молодыми листиками покрывались даже самые древние из дубов, кряжистые и сучковатые; они будто расправляли свои тонкие крыльца, напоминающие крылья молодых летучих мышей, неожиданно вылетевших на солнечный свет. Почему и в людях не рождается порой этой юной, свежей новизны жизни?! Почему они всегда остаются одинаковыми, застывшими?»57. В описі перешкод, які стоять перед героями-коханцями, Лоренс використовує яскраві метафори. Насамперед, наскрізною ниткою проходить образ електричного Чудища, яким лісникові здається Тевершелл і, ширше, світ заліза і промислового бруду, цивілізація зі всіма її штучними витворами взагалі. «Ах, если бы он знал таких людей, с которыми мог бы противостоять этому сверкающему электрическому Чудовищу, чтобы сохранить нежность жизни, нежность женщины и подаренное природой сокровище желания!»58, - мріє Мелоурз. Сучасних міських жінок лісник називає „целулоїдними” і намагається захистити від їх потворного впливу свою улюблену, хоч на короткий час: «На то короткое время, пока беспощадный железный мир и мамон механизированной алчности не доконают их обоих – его точно так же, как и ее»59. Дуже відверто описує Лоренс сцени злягання двох героїв, його лексика в них становить суміш поетичної (тут широко використовуються порівняння, метафори, різноманітні епітети) і заборонної. «У нее было такое чувство, будто он, подобно отливной волне, откатывается от нее назад в море, а она остается на берегу, словно одинокий прибрежный утес»60. «И когда он вошел в нее мягко и медленно, вошел посланником мира, таинственым посланником мира и какой-то древней, первозданной нежности, заложенной в основы всего мироздания»61. «И вдруг она почувствовала, как из этой его полной, непостижимой неподвижности медленно и весомо, напряженно пульсируя, поднимается фаллос, источник новой власти»62. Лоренс не просто спокійно, відверто і прямо оповідає про фізіологічний акт кохання, що було новим для літератури того часу, - він оспівує його. В цих сценах у Лоуренса немає нічого брудного або соромного. Це вищий акт життєдіяльності, символ нового життя, те майбутнє, яким уявляв його собі письменник, вклавши свої думки в уста Мелоурза. ' ' =Висновки= Девід Герберт Лоуренс прожив недовго – неповних 45 років, але встиг залишити яскравий слід в англійській і світовій літературі. Він посідає особливе місце серед імен видатних прозаїків 20-го століття, які справили найбільший вплив на сучасну літературу. Лоуренс й досі викликає жорстокі спори серед прихильників і супротивників письменника. Його роман „Коханець леді Чаттерлей” стоїть в ряду книжок, назавжди вписаних в історію світової літератури. Будучи понад 30 років під забороною видання, він побачив світ лише у 1962 році. І за цей час не припинялись суперечки з приводу його ідеологічної та психологічної проблематики, художніх засобів, які він використав у романі, сюжетної лінії. Описана в ньому любов леді і простого лісника своїм фактом вже бентежила моральні устої суспільства. До того ж Лоуренс ще шокував його тим, що вибудував цю любов суцільно на чуттєвості, поклавши в її основу секс. Але секс, який згодом виріс до свого найвищого вираження – кохання, яке здатне подолати все, яке згодне на будь-які чекання, пересуди та труднощі. У суспільному плані воно обертається для героїв неприємностями, майже крахом. Лісник змушений облишити гарне місце роботи у лісі, влаштувавшись простим фермером в далекому містечку, Конні кидає Регбі-Холл і опиняється у важкому стані, чекаючи на дитину. Не можна сказати, що натомість вони набули свободу. Вони, скоріш, поступилися нею заради кохання, заради життя тіла, яка співвіднесена у романі з природним життям. Але любов змусила їх повернутися обличчям до людей, до активного життя. Якщо до того лісник віддалився від суспільства, мріючи жити тільки у лісі, а Конні вела нікчемне житя у своєму домі, то їхня зустріч розірвала ці пути. Лоуренс абсолютизував значення секса, виходячи із теорії Фрейда. Саме на цій концепції він будує психологію героїні. Заперечуючи життя розуму в особі Кліфорда та його гостей – у самому його гротескному плані (роблячи Кліфорда калікою, нездатною для сексуального життя) - письменник протиставляє йому життя чуттєве, життя, засноване на тілесному задоволенні. Віддаючи йому перевагу, він малює картину майбутнього як повернення до природного життя, життя тіла, а не інтелекта. За думкою Лоуренса, якщо людина позбавлена можливості задовольняти свої сексуальні потреби, насолоджуватися ними, вона неодмінно духовно вмирає, спустошується і морально і фізично, як це сталося з Кліфордом, все людське в неї поступово відмирає, і людина перетворюється на монстра, неживу істоту, механічну машину, а то і блазнюка. Лоуренс навмисно переходить межу у показі цього процесу. Кліфорд, починаючи життя з високих матерій, внаслідок фізичної травми, отриманої на війні, переключає увагу на абстрактні категорії, стає письменником, потім втрачає цей дар через бездушність, перетворюється на гірничного ділка, стаючи все більш жорстоким, безжальним до робочих та своїх слуг. Процес омертвіння душі, не підживленої сексуальним потягом, призводить до того, що він стає збочинцем, впадаючи у дитинство і у той же час ненормальне. «Он полностью расслабился, все мужское в нем исчезло – он возвратился в детство. Несомненно, в этом было что-то не совсем нормальное. А затем он просовывал ей за пазуху руку и трогал ее груди, после чего экзальтированно целовал их, и в этой экзальтации было что-то извращенное: он вел себя как ребенок, будучи на самом деле мужчиной»63. Висновок той, що відсутність чоловічого початку неминуче веде до блюзнирства, повернення у збочене дитинство. У цьому положенні Лоуренса виразилося перебільшення ним ролі сексу, його гіперболізація. Психологія людини не так явно залежить від сексуального задоволення, але, безумовно, залежить. Те, що Лоуренс відверто і яскраво показав у художньому творі цю залежність психології від фізіології, розкривши її поступово у всіх нюансах переходу від душевного омертвіння героїні чи лісника, яке володіло ними до їхньої зустрічі, і до максимального розкриття і злету їхніх душ та тіл – і полягає новизна роману і його сила. ' ''' =ЛІТЕРАТУРА = 1. Bedient, C. Architects of the Self. G.Eliot, D.H.Lawrence, and E.M.Forster. - L., 1972. 2. Ebbatson, R. Lawrence and the Nature Tradition. A Theme in English Fiction. - Sussex, 1980. 3. Fernihough, A. The Tyranny of the Text: Lawrence, Freud, and the Modernist Aesthetic.//Modernism and European Unconscious. - Cambridge, 1990. - P.47-63. 4. Lawrence D.H. Lady Chatterley’s Lover. – L., 1963 // http://web.ukonline.co.uk/rananim/lawrence/theladyc.htm 5. Lawrence, D.H. Apocalypse. - Middlsex, 1974. 6. Oldington, R. Introduction.// D.H.Lawrence. Apocalypse. - Middlsex, 1974. P.V-XXVII. 7. Sale, R. Modern Heroism. Essays on D.H.Lawrence, W.Empson, and J.R.R.Tolkien. - Berkley, 1973. 8. Аллен У. Традиция и мечта. - М., 1970. 9. Андреева И.С. О „крылатом Эpосе” // Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей. – М.: Видео – Асс, 1990. – С.XII-XX. 10. Жантиева Д.Г. Д.Г. Лоуренс // Жантиева Д.Г. Английский роман ХХ века, 1918–1939. - М., 1965. 11. Жантиева, А.Г. Английский роман ХХ века. М., Наука, 1965. 12. Ивашева, В.В.Английская литература. ХХ век. М., Просвещение, 1967. 13. Исламова А.К. Д.Г. Лоуренс и его книга итогов // Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей. – СПб., 2000. – С.433-445. 14. Кеттл, А. Введение в историю английского романа. "Прогресс", М., 1966. 15. Климова М. МУЖЧИНА ГЛАЗАМИ... // "Независимая газета". - 24.05.1997. 16. Краус В. Зигмунд Фрейд и литература // Вопросы философии. – 1995. - №2. – С.122-133. 17. Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.13-408. 18. Лоуренс Д.Г. По поводу романа „Любовник реди Чаттерлей” // Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей. – Сыктывкар, 1992. – С.312-320. 19. Медведев Ф.Н. „Книга чистая, целомудренная...” // Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей. – М.: Видео – Асс, 1990. – С.III-XI. 20. Михальская, Н.П. Д.Г.Лоуренс: поэтика романа в ее отношении к живописи.// Проблемы зарубежной литературы Х1Х-ХХ вв. М., 1974. С.119-131. 21. Пальцев Н.М. Лоуренс- романист // Лоуренс Д.Г. Избранное. – М.: Радуга, 1985. – С.503-527. 22. Пальцев Н.М. Проблема романа в литературно-критических работах Д.Г. Лоуренса // Проблемы английской литературы XIX и XX веков. - М., 1974. 23. Ремарк Э.М. Тени в раю. – М., 1992. 24. Сурова Ю.О. Человек в модернистской культуре. – М., 2002. 25. Таскаева С.Ю. Творчество Дж.Р.Р.Толкина и английский модернизм. – М.: МГУ, 1997. 26. Фрейд З. Психоанализ. Религия. Культура. – М., 1992. 27. Чухно В. Писатель с умным сердцем // Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей. – М. ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.5-12. ---- 1 Климова М. МУЖЧИНА ГЛАЗАМИ... // "Независимая газета". - 24.05.1997. 2 Медведев Ф.Н. „Книга чистая, целомудренная...” // Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей. – М.: Видео – Асс, 1990. – C.III-XI. 3 Жантиева Д.Г. Д.Г. Лоуренс // Жантиева Д.Г. Английский роман ХХ века, 1918–1939. - М., 1965. 4 Чухно В. Писатель с умным сердцем // Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей. – М. ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.8-9. 5 Аллен У. Традиция и мечта. - М., 1970. 6 Пальцев Н.М. Проблема романа в литературно-критических работах Д.Г. Лоуренса // Проблемы английской литературы XIX и XX веков. - М., 1974. 7 Чухно В. Писатель с умным сердцем // Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей. – М. ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.11. 8 Чухно В. Писатель с умным сердцем // Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей. – М. ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.11. 9 Лоуренс Д.Г. По поводу романа „Любовник реди Чаттерлей” // Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей. – Сыктывкар, 1992. – С.312-320. 10 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.263. 11 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.104. 12 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.53. 13 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.51. 14 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.210. 15 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.210. 16 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.163. 17 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.59. 18 Лоуренс Д.Г. По поводу романа „Любовник реди Чаттерлей” // Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей. – Сыктывкар, 1992. – С.312-320. 19 Лоуренс Д.Г. По поводу романа „Любовник реди Чаттерлей”. – С.312-320. 20 Лоуренс Д.Г. По поводу романа „Любовник реди Чаттерлей” – С.312-320. 21 Лоуренс Д.Г. По поводу романа „Любовник реди Чаттерлей”. – С.312-320. 22 Сурова Ю.О. Человек в модернистской культуре. – М., 2002. 23 Фрейд З. Психоанализ. Религия. Культура. – М., 1992. 24 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.296. 25 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.319. 26 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.318. 27 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.319. 28 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.310. 29 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.240. 30 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.105. 31 Сурова Ю.О. Человек в модернистской культуре. – М., 2002. 32 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.57. 33 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.104. 34 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.104-105. 35 Oldington, R. Introduction.// D.H.Lawrence. Apocalypse. Middlsex, 1974. - Р.XVI. 36 Lawrence, D.H. Apocalypse. Middlsex, 1974. – Р.29. 37 Bedient, C. Architects of the Self. G.Eliot, D.H.Lawrence, and E.M.Forster. L., 1972.. – P.117. 38 Lawrence, D.H. Apocalypse. Middlsex, 1974. – Р.31. 39 Kilby, C.S. Meaning in 'The Lord of the Ring'.// Shadows of imagination. The fantasies of C.S.Lewis, J.R.R.Tolkien and Ch.Williams. L.,1979. - P.70-80. 40 Lawrence D.H. Lady Chatterley’s Lover // http://web.ukonline.co.uk/rananim/lawrence/theladyc.htm. - Р.40. 41 Краус В. Зигмунд Фрейд и литература // Вопросы философии. – 1995. - №2. – С.125. 42 Lawrence D.H. Lady Chatterley’s Lover // http://web.ukonline.co.uk/rananim/lawrence/theladyc.htm. 43 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.236. 44 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.237. 45 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.237. 46 Lawrence D.H. Lady Chatterley’s Lover // http://web.ukonline.co.uk/rananim/lawrence/theladyc.htm. 47 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.240. 48 Lawrence D.H. Lady Chatterley’s Lover // http://web.ukonline.co.uk/rananim/lawrence/theladyc.htm. 49 Лоуренс Д.Г. По поводу романа „Любовник реди Чаттерлей” // Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей. – Сыктывкар, 1992. – С.312-320. 50 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.299. 51 Lawrence D.H. Lady Chatterley’s Lover // http://web.ukonline.co.uk/rananim/lawrence/theladyc.htm. 52 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.407. 53 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.129. 54 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.168. 55 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.167. 56 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.190. 57 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.253. 58 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.165. 59 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.164. 60 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.237. 61 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.239. 62 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.241. 63 Лоуренс Д.Г. Любовник леди Чаттерлей (пер. В. Чухно). – М. : ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2001. – С.393. Category:Blog posts